The Other Side of Pond
by EdwardSavant
Summary: The Doctor and Amy come together in a whole new way.


The Doctor threw all 6 throttle levers to full power, and the TARDIS screeched under his feet, spinning erratically through the void of space. A shudder went through the floor of the craft, and Amy, who'd been watching the Doctor, herself seated on the rails which encircled the controls, went flying forward. She hit the Doctor, his face suddenly buried in the redhead's ample chest. "Hullo there," said the Doctor, his voice muffled by the breasts pressing up against his face. She giggled and pushed herself off of the timelord.

"Well, Doctor, that was a new experience."

"Cheeky as always, Pond."

Amy looked at the Doctor with a twinkle in her eye, knowing Rory lay fast asleep in one of the bedrooms in the TARDIS.

"Liked that did ya, Doctor?" she asked, noticing a growing bulge in the Doctor's pants. Amy approached the Doctor, her elegant fingers brushing the front of his pelvic region.

"And Rory?" asked the Doctor.

"He won't need to know a thing."

Amy pushed the Doctor up against the console of the TARDIS with her right hand, as she massaged her nearest breast with her left. The Doctor put his hands on the lapels of his tweed jacket and lifted it off of him, draping it over the console. Amy's hands reached down to unclip the Doctor's suspenders, which, once unclipped, fell away to hang at the sides of the Doctor's pants.

Amy stood back, her grey plaid shirt stretched against her bosom, and surveyed the scene that lay before her. The Doctor had a look in his eye, one she'd only seen before when he'd kissed her that once.

A smile spread across her face, "So Doctor, what goes first, the pants or the shirt?" The Doctor quickly composed himself, trying as best he could to keep his wits about him. "Don't know about my clothing, but I'm really not a big fan of your shirt, Pond. Doesn't seem as if it'd fit, and where would I be today if I didn't help my companions when they're uncomfortable?"

The Doctor pushed himself off of the central TARDIS console, accidentally hitting a lever, making the vessel rock again. Amy faltered back, unsteady from the floor's shuddering. The Doctor took advantage of the moment, and advanced towards Amy, wrapping his arms around her waist, and pushing his pelvis forward into hers, pinning her against the railing that pushed against her lower back.

Their heads leaned into each other, and their lips interlocked, a passionate kiss that quickly escalated into something more, as Amy's hands drifted lower and began to massage the growing bulge which pushed against the zipper of the Doctor's pants. As they continued to kiss, the Doctor moved one hand up behind Amy's neck, as the other drifted down to her buttocks, pulling her upwards against his body. Struggling against the pressure, Amy made futile efforts to unzip the Doctor's pants, only succeeding to arouse them both even more. The Doctor moved the hand that rested behind Amy's head around her side, grasping at the side of her breast. His other hand began to rub tight circles around Amy's left buttock over her tight black skinny jeans.

Their lips broke apart, a fierce fire burning in each of their eyes. Amy pushed the Doctor off of her body, putting her a better position to unzip his pants. She dropped to her knees in front of the Doctor's crotch, and eased his pants off along with his underwear. The Doctor's member sprang free, red and enraged, not having seen much action in the last few centuries. Amy smiled, her green eyes twinkling, as she lowered her head to meet that of the Doctor's swollen penis. She placed her plump pink lips around the very tip of Doctor's cock, then opened her mouth wider, then turned her head to the side, running her lips and tongue down the length of his shaft.

The Doctor groaned in pleasure, "If I knew you could do this, Pond, I wouldn't have told you there was another bedroom in the TARDIS, and I certainly wouldn't have let Rory aboard."

Amy placed her lips back at the top of his penis, and gripped his shaft with her right hand, and began to pump her mouth and fist up and down his cock in an alternating rhythm, her red hair falling around her head and shoulders, concealing what she was doing from the Doctor's view. All he knew was that it felt amazing.

As the Doctor neared his climax, Amy suddenly drew her head back from his cock and let it spring back into the crisp, mechanical tasting air of the TARDIS.

"Amelia?" asked the Doctor curiously, though he was aching for her to take his penis once more into the warmth of her mouth.

"Well, you know me, Doctor. I just want my fair share." said Amy in a sultry voice. Beginning with the top button of her shirt, she unbuttoned it slowly. The grey plaid sprang aside, revealing her full, perky breasts which sprang free of the shirt, no bra in sight. Amy gave a sly smile, as she reached the button of her skinny jeans, quickly snapping that, and pulling down her zipper. She hooked her thumbs under the waistband of her jeans, shimmying her hips to pull them down off her legs. Kicking her jeans off to the side, Amy stood naked, but for a pair of thinly cut, lacy black panties which hugged tightly to her well formed ass.

Those too fell away, hanging now from her right ankle, as she stepped out of those too, and kicked them away from her, towards where her jeans lay on the cold metal floor of the TARDIS.

Amy now stood, naked in all her glory, her red hair flowing down her back, framing her face and breasts like red ivy around the window pane of an old English cottage, except the image was far more sexually appealing than an old English cottage. The index finger of her right hand trailed slowly down the front of her body, its movement accentuating her womanly curves, as it strained towards her puffy pink opening. The tip slipped in, and Amy moaned in pleasure. The Doctor could stand it no longer, and with his pants around his ankles, and his shirt and tie hanging askew, grabbed Amy and pulled her towards his body.

He thrust his throbbing red member forwards to meet the folds of her pussy, Amy's finger withdrawing quickly to allow the Doctor clearance, and he pushed forwards as the wet pink lips yielded to his movement. Amy made a quick intake of breath as the Doctor's shaft filled her.

"It feels bigger on the inside-" Amy said, giggling, cut short as she winced in pleasure as the Doctor pulled back so only the tip of his shaft remained within her. He began to pump in and out of Amy, their collective moans echoing around the control room of the TARDIS. After several minutes of constant stimulation, Amy came first, her ecstasy mounting as she felt the familiar beginning of an orgasm, so much more intense than when Rory was in bed with her. As she reached the climax of her pleasure, a great orgasm rippled through her, her knees shuddering against the Doctor, and her vaginal walls tightened rhythmically against the Doctor's shaft, bringing him to an orgasm seconds later. His warm seed filled her, and an odd orange glow emanated from around the Doctor. What looked to be the regeneration energy of the time lord flowed down his body, concentrating into his shaft. The glowing pulsed from his penis and into Amy, her body responding with screams of pleasure to the odd sensation, the light tickled her pussy in a million places like nothing had ever done before. She came again, harder than she had in her life, reaching a point of such bliss that her body could take it no more, and she fell unconscious against the Doctor's shoulder.

The Doctor leaned his head forwards, placing his mouth near her hear, and whispered a word in a tongue that the TARDIS's language filter made no effort to translate, for it was in High Gallifreyan.

Amy came to, groggy as her mind emerged back into consciousness, basking in the afterglow of the endorphins which still rushed through her body. She smiled at the Doctor and stood, her knees still feeble from what had just occurred, and went over to where her discarded clothing lay in a heap. She picked up the pile in her arms, and walked back over to the Doctor, smiling wryly and giving him a kiss on the cheek, her naked breasts brushing against his chest, and headed to the nearest washroom in the TARDIS.

"_Geronimo,_" whispered the Doctor under his breath.


End file.
